


Everything Beautiful

by SoraHinari



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Ryoji-centric, Sad and Beautiful, Short One Shot, Taking Things For Granted, minor relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: In his two eyes everything was beautiful, because everything was alive, and yet he felt sad whenever his gaze locked upon something beautiful.Why? Was it because the humans took it for granted?No. It was because he was Death and he would be the end of everything.But he also knew that some things would never end, and he has to thank the one who gave him, who gave Death, also the will to live, breath and experience everything this breathtakingly awe-striking beautiful.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Everything Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ryoji and how he talks about everything being beautiful... So I just wrote this real quick.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

It was beautiful.  
Oh how beautiful!

How beautiful was the sea indeed. Such a vast beauty almost as vast as its depth. It was so beautiful in every sense of the word, how the waves created small ripples between the water separating it at places. How the same said waves crashed against the shore, creating a sizzling sound as the sand dissolved and became one under the water's force. Even the calculated white bubbly foam that created the scheduled line on the sand's end.  
But you know what else was beautiful about the ocean? The stones on its deepest parts, those little or bigger pebbles that mixed with the underwater greenery to create shades and colors under the water that even surfaced on the top, painting the blue canvas. But those weren't the only painters working on such a piece of art, the sun was too. How the bright star's warm rays traveled on the blue body constantly moving creating a spectrum of colors, every color pictured alongside blue, every shade of blue that the eye could see mixed with the rainbow itself.

He loved looking at the sea, he found it beautiful.  
But it was not the only beautiful thing he thought about.

The wind was beautiful too. Such a beauty it hid within. The feeling that the boy felt when the breeze blew against his face while sitting up in a tree or the rooftop of the dorms, or even the school's rooftop admiring other beauties of the world, staring ahead into the ever changing colored horizon. He loved how warm sometimes the breeze of the wind felt, how the warm air made his skin feel hot, made his face blush from the comforting feeling it seemed to create from such a soft little blow. But warm wasn't the only attribute of wind he loved, he also liked the cold. Oh how the cold made him shiver, how he would rub his forearms as his teeth were clenched together, it would even create goosebumps all over his hair be his neck or his hands. But he loved every second of it.   
You know what else there was to love about the wind? The sounds. But yes of course! The beautiful sounds of the wind carrying away leaves of withering trees, making them hit each other with a crunching sound. Or the sound it made when it passed above the water, next to his ear like a quick whistling or even between healthy leafage like an ominous warning that disaster was coming.  
But of course he couldn't forget the shapes. The wind made shapes too didn't you know? Oh it did and such tricky ones too! He could never forget the nights he spent, walking around hand in hand with the other boy in random streets of Iwatodai just for the wind to blow and tangle the earphones they used together, or play another game and tangle the two ends of the bright yellow scarf he wore with one other, making a weird connection between the two loose ends which were now one. It was a pain to break free the earphones and even returning the scarf to its original shape was hard to do, but the boy just laughed it off, enjoying the games played by the wind as a blessing and truly a beautiful phenomenon to capture.

He liked normal things too.  
The next thing that came to his mind when beauty was mentioned was something fairly simple and liked by everyone.

Flowers. Who didn't like those bright colored blooms, they came in all kind of shapes, colors, heights, styles, whatever your heart desired. But what he was entranced by was when those beautiful real life paintings were withering. It made him sad. It depressed him on how such a strong little life passed through windstorms and thunderstorms alike only to wither away into nothing but brown, gray and black just by the pass of time, just by the changing of the seasons. He could fondly remember people looking at flowers with such big grins, such light in their eyes. He himself knew how that felt, especially when he was presented by the slightly shorter boy a bouquet of forget-me-not's wrapped in such a pretty pale blue veil, with a white ribbon tying the whole gift together. His two bright blue eyes became wide back then, he even teared up at the gesture only to have the other boy smile and shake his head at his antiques.

Ryoji Mochizuki though wasn't entranced by beauty in just material or natural things.  
He was Death, such things should make him sad for he would be the one taking them away, ripping them away from the mortal world.  
And yet here he was, listening to music, swaying at the rhythm next to the blue-haired teen who tapped his foot with the beat, next to each other on top of a rooftop looking down at their city. At the people moving through streets and in and out of shops. At the sun setting slowly creating fascinating shapes with every little shadow against a wall or floor. At the wind slowly picking up requiring them to have the long yellow scarf shared now as a fake protection from the chill.  
Minato liked to spend their afternoons like this and Ryoji didn't mind it, after all he got to see the world he found ever so beautiful and would be reminded that Minato gifted him the thing he finds the most beautiful out of everything else existing in the whole wide globe.

Life.  
What Ryoji Mochizuki, Thanatos, Pharos, Death, considered most beautiful out of everything was life.  
Ironic isn't it? How he found incredibly beautiful the one thing he was bound to take away from everyone and everything when time rolled around for him to do so.  
But he couldn't help it.  
Life was truly breathtaking.  
He could spend hours and hours staring at humans in awe, staring at plants too, staring at everything alive and breathing, admiring how strong those creature and beings were. How many difficulties had to pass through the ordeal we all call life. How many happy moments they had, even small ones like one hug, one kiss, one hold of each other's hand, one simple phrase of 'Good Morning', of 'How are you?' or even how much life brimmed from a confession as commonly used as an 'I love you'. Ryoji found all those little attributes of life irreplaceable, because now Death himself had been gifted life. 

Some days Minato would say to him that looking at him or at others wouldn't do him any good, that they are just humans, just walking breathing every day living humans. Sometimes he would question why Ryoji loved staring at the water so much, be it the sea, river or running water of the tap splashing in the sink. Other times he would quietly wonder why the yellow scarf wearing boy loved to feel the wind blowing against his face every single time they went for a late night walk outside.   
But deep inside the Fool knew that Death had been enamored by beauty. Found peace within it and a little heaven of his own. That was what made Minato Arisato think that Ryoji Mochizuki, although the end of all, was more human than humans themselves. His ability to see and find beauty at the most simple things, at the most common everyday taken for granted things. That is what made Ryoji himself truly a piece of this whole beauty as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!  
> I hope you have an amazing day and that this was a nice small break for you!


End file.
